


Three Things

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: All the relationships are established except for raywood, F/M, I'm not even gonna lie this was loosely based off of Just Go With It, M/M, Mavin, Multi, Raywood, Romance, We have to pretend to be a couple for reasons but maybe it's a little bit real au, and pining, but also angst, loads of fluff, this is literally a rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood is an anomaly.</p><p>He's attractive, sure. He's successful. </p><p>There's just one little fly in the ointment of James Ryan Haywood.</p><p>He's <em>never been in a relationship</em>.</p><p>Ray is Ryan's best friend, and assistant. When talking to an old friend, Ryan panics. And when Ryan panics, he panics <em>hard</em>.</p><p>Suddenly they're all on vacation, pretending to be one big happy family, and oh- Ray's also his <em>boyfriend?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated, updates on Thursday's!

**_ Part One _ **

Ryan Haywood was an anomaly.

He was a man, who flitted about the world’s society with a good job and good looks and a nice personality, but still, somehow did not fit in. It wasn’t anything to do with his parents, or his family, or where he was brought up. He had finished High School, just like everyone else, and he’d done well. He’d got into college. He’d been to _medical school_. He’d _passed_.

Ryan had friends, and co-workers. He liked video gaming and programming. He had a separate degree in theatre. Ryan’s most striking feature were probably his eyes, which were a beautiful, unearthly shade of blue, only brought out more by his light hair, and fair skin.

There was one small detail that made Ryan Haywood an anomaly in society.

He had never been in a relationship.

He rarely got on with women very well past friendship, because they often assumed his good looks for confidence, and were put off by his awkward, dorky personality. It had taken him until the age of twenty one after a rushed, messy one night stand with a guy a few college years below him to discover that he might even be interested in guys too.

However, none of the guys ever seemed very interested in _him_ , past sex. Ryan had tried it all, blind dates, singles nights, online dating. Nobody fit. Nobody _worked_.

Ryan was a cardiology consultant and worked in Austin, Texas. His medical assistant, and arguably closest friend, Ray, said that he was just too picky when it came to relationships.

“What do you mean I’m _too picky?_ ” Ryan asked incredulously, leaning back in his office chair, picking at a burger as Ray sat cross-legged on his desk, eating Chinese food.

Ray rolled his eyes. “Why didn't you go on that date with that girl from the ER?”

“Her eyes were the wrong colour- but wait, that’s _different!”_

“How?” Ray asked with a laugh. “That’s the _dumbest_ reason not to go out with someone I’ve ever heard! You’ve gotta face it man, you’re way too picky to ever be… _happy_ with someone.”

“Oh God.” Ryan groaned, realisation sweeping over him that there was a chance Ray could be right. He rested his head in his hands. “I’m going to be alone forever.”

“Join the club.” Ray said with a smirk. Ryan looked up at him curiously.

“What about that guy you were seeing? _Jim_?”

“- _Joel_.”Ray corrected, as he had done many times before. “And, nah we’re not together anymore. He was nice but… there was just something missing, you know? We only went out a few times anyway.” He shrugged.

“Oh, sorry.” Ryan said.

“It’s fine.” Ray put his food-carton into the bin, and hopped off of Ryan’s desk. “The only love I need is my Xbox.” He joked, making Ryan grin. “And besides.” Ray added, “at least we’ll be forever alone together.”

Ryan’s smile could only widen as Ray left the office, and headed to the consulting room. He may have been societies biggest anomaly when it came to relationships, but that didn't mean he wasn’t pretty damn lucky in finding a friend.

* * *

 

Often enough, after work, Ryan would give Ray a ride home, considering the New-Yorker had grown up doing a lot more subway riding than actual driving. More often than not, Ray would invite Ryan in, and the two would play a few games together before Ryan went home.

It was an easy friendship that the two of them had developed since Ray became Ryan’s assistant. They shared the same hobbies and interests, both more than content to sit together silently and play a game, or lounge around on Ray’s third-hand couch and chat for hours.

Occasionally, Ray’s neighbours and sort-of-oldest-friend’s, Michael and Gavin would join them, and the four would hang out, ordering pizza and playing video games.

It had been one of those nights, and Ryan was just walking out of Ray’s front door when his phone rang. He frowned, as he saw the caller I.D

_ Geoff Ramsey _

_That’s odd_ , Ryan thought. Geoff was an old friend of his from his college years (not that Geoff had spent much time actually in the school). They still spoke occasionally, and Ryan knew that Geoff lived on the other side of Austin. He hadn’t spoken to the other in over a year.

He nodded goodbye to Ray, Michael and Gavin, before accepting the call and pressing the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

 _“Hey, is that Ryan?_ ”

“Hi Geoff, yeah it’s me.” Ryan headed out of Ray’s apartment building, walking through the carpark towards his car. “What’s up, uh, how’ve you been?”

_“Great man, just great actually.”_

Ryan couldn’t help but sigh inwardly at that, climbing into his car and switching the phone to loudspeaker. Geoff was a good friend, there was no doubt about that but, for Ryan, if there was one thing he had hated about Geoff, it was the ridiculous amount of success he had achieved through the years.

He had lived all of Ryan’s dreams, with maybe half of the effort.

Beautiful wife? Check, Griffon was pretty much Geoff’s perfect match, from the tattoos to the chainsaw carving.

Great job? Sure, Ryan was a doctor, but he’d have given it all up to go back in time and have another chance to get in on the creation of _Red VS Blue,_ the machinima show that Geoff had created with a few of their other friends back when they had just graduated. The show that Ryan had actually been offered a chance to work on, but he refused because medical school was hard, and he didn't think it’d take off. The show that was now one of the most popular online, and raked in an absolute fucking fortune, rivalling Ryan’s admittedly large pay-check.

Geoff had _everything_ , it felt like. He didn't brag about it, but Ryan still couldn’t help but feel bitter.

_“So I was just calling because, I’ve been talking to Jack, and we’ve been thinking of getting the old crew back together? You know, the three of us? It’s been too long!”_

“It has.” Ryan agreed. “It’s been a while since I’ve spoken to Jack, how is he?”

 _“Married now,”_ Geoff said. Ryan pouted. _Great,_ he thought, even _Jack_ was married. “ _Australian girl,”_ Geoff continued _“I’ve never met her but she seems nice, very pretty.”_

“Good for him.” Ryan said through gritted teeth, trying to hide his jealousy. “I’d love to see everyone. What were you thinking?”

_“Well, my buddy owns like a huge villa up in Florida, but it’s off-peak season so the place is empty. He said it was cool if I wanted to stay down there for a week with a few friends.”_

“Wow.” Ryan said, raising an eyebrow. “Sounds incredible.”

 _“It’s the tits, dude,”_ Geoff said, _“So I thought you know, me and Grif, Jack and Caiti, You. Uh, and I know you’re single right now, as fucking always, right?”_ Geoff laughed, and Ryan’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. _“So, maybe you could bring Michael and Gavin down with you? I haven’t seen those two little assholes in way too long!”_

Ryan was _tired_. Tired of being the outcast in his small friendship group. The one without a spouse, without a stupid custom-built house with a pool and a media room. The one who didn't have _anyone._

Except, Ryan remembered. He did have _someone_.

“Uh, well actually Geoff, I’m not… single anymore.” Ryan lied, words flowing from his lips before his brain had the chance to stop him. He cursed under his breath as soon as he’d said it, knowing there was no backing out.

_“Dude no way! That’s awesome. What’s their name?”_

“Uh,” _shit_ , Ryan thought. _No backing out now._ “Ray. His name’s Ray. We work together.”

_“That’s great buddy. Bring Ray with you, I'll send you the address. It’ll be so much fun, fucking couples vacation, right?”_

Ryan gulped. “Yep. Great.” He said, voice wobbling slightly. “I'll uh, I'll talk to you soon, Geoff.”

_“Talk to you soon, man. Super excited to meet Ray!”_

_Well,_ Ryan thought to himself, as the phone call ended with a beep and he pulled up outside his own apartment building. _I am fucked_.

* * *

 

“You fucking _what_?!”

“I’m _sorry,_ ” Ryan groaned, clasping his hands together and resting his head on them, as he sat at his desk, Ray stood in front of him. “I… Geoff sounded so fucking excited with his stupid ‘couples vacation’ and he’s just always been able to one-up me, you know? And then I hear that even fucking _Jack’s_ married- I panicked, okay?”

“You’re such a fucking idiot.” Ray sighed, resting his hands on the desk, leaning forwards slightly. “I fucking _hate_ you.”

“I’m _sorry_.”

“Apologise to your _friends,_ because there’s no fucking way I’m going.” Ray leant back, folding his arms. Ryan’s head snapped up.

“Wait, what?”

“Dude, come on! I’m not a fucking actor, or a boyfriend-for-hire! Call a fucking prostitute or someone. Let them be your _Ray, ‘_ cause I’m fucking not!”

“Ray, _please._ ” Ryan whined. “I already don’t want to go, but I have to. I’m trapped- trapped by social fucking convention, and it _sucks_.”

“Not my problem!”

“But you’re my best friend.” Ryan groaned, staring up at Ray with wide eyes. “If there’s anything that’ll make the whole thing bearable, it’ll be you!”

“Don’t gimme that.” Ray pointed accusingly at Ryan.

“What?”

“The fucking puppy dog eyes, colour of the ocean and the sky and all that shit! I’m not fucking buying it.”

Ryan’s face fell and he pouted. “Alright, fine. What’ll it take? What do you want from me? A cheque, I can do a cheque!”

“I don’t want your fucking money.” Ray rolled his eyes, letting his arms fall by his side.

“Then what, my fucking _soul_? I'll do anything Ray, come on.” Ryan reached forwards, grabbing Ray’s hand in his own and resting his face against it. “Please?”

Ray stopped for a second, looking uncomfortable yet convinced at the same time, as he thought over Ryan’s proposition.

“What’ve you got?” he asked.

Ryan broke into a grin, leaping to his feet. “Yes, thank you!” he exclaimed, running around the desk and placing a loud kiss on Ray’s forehead, making the younger laugh and shove him away. “You’re a life saver!”

“You still haven’t made me an offer.” Ray joked.

“Anything you want, I’m yours. See this,” Ryan gestured to himself, “It’s yours, you own me now. I give you my _all_.”

Ray just laughed. “Well,  I was thinking more like the next five triple A games that come out, but maybe that could work too.”

“They're yours.” Ryan promised, reaching for his white doctors coat, slipping it over his suit. “Now, come on,” he picked up Ray’s clipboard from his desk. “We’ve got a geriatric with an erratic heartbeat in room 5.”

* * *

 

The weekend approached quicker than Ryan wanted it too. He threw himself into work and video games, trying desperately to put off all thoughts of the upcoming week he was going to be spending with his old friends.

He loved his friends, he really did, but their overwhelming success had always made him jealous, Michael and Gavin were infuriating when they hung around Geoff, and then there was the added blow of Ray, having to pretend to be his boyfriend the whole time.

“You sure you don’t want to run lines?” Ray joked as he climbed into the passenger seat of Ryan’s car.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Believe me, I was always much better at improv.”

“Oh shit, I forget you studied theatre.” Ray said. “You’re gonna have to coach me, because I have no fucking idea how to ‘act’.”

“It’s easy.” Ryan said, glancing out the window to watch Michael and Gavin make their way across the carpark with their suitcases. “Just, listen to whatever people say, and agree.”

“Seems easy enough.” Ray scoffed, as Michael and Gavin got into the car.

“Believe me, it really isn’t.” Ryan sighed.

* * *

 

“So wait, summarise again: You and Ray are pretending to be a couple because you’re jealous of Geoff, _What?_ ”

“For fucks sake, Gavin, it isn’t that hard to figure out.” Ray exclaimed. “Ryan panic lied that I was his boyfriend, so we’re just gonna go with it, and so are you, so keep your fucking mouth shut!”

“Alright, don’t need to be so harsh!” Gavin laughed. Michael rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a fucking moron.” He laughed. “It’s not rocket science.”

“Exactly.” Ryan agreed. “It should be an easy week, if you two play your fucking parts and don’t rat us out.”

“Don’t worry, Ryan, we won't! we’ll be great, won't we Michael?”

“Great? We’ll be fucking _incredible_ , boi! We’ll be fucking Oscar-worthy after this performance.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Gavin scoffed. “I mean, it’s not like it’s gonna be difficult, pretending Ray and Ryan are a couple, considering how they act!”

The car came to an abrupt stop at a red light, every person in the car bumping their heads on the backs of their seats slightly. “What the fucks that supposed to mean?” Ray asked.

“Nothing…” Gavin shrugged. “Just, I don’t know, you won't have to change much. You’re already… close, aren’t you? You do all sorts of couple-y things already, without being a couple.”

“Like fucking what?” Ray asked.

“Oh I don’t bloody know- you just… you know each other well. You hang out a lot and have dumb inside jokes and share the same interests, like me and Michael do.”

“Yeah, just with a lot less dick involved.” Michael chipped in. “Apart from the actual dicking, you guys may as well be a fucking couple.”

The car was silent after that, Ray and Ryan sharing one tense look before diverting their eyes elsewhere, Ray’s out the window and Ryan’s back on the road. Michael and Gavin sat uncharacteristically quiet in the back, exchanging small looks.

“Whatever.” Ryan eventually said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you’re talking out of your ass, as usual.” Ray agreed.

Nothing more was said on the matter, but Ryan could’ve sworn he spotted Gavin and Michael looking at each other and grinning.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Ryan's first day as a 'couple'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the amazing feedback, Kudos and Comments are appreciated!<3

_ Part Two _

 

“Ryan Haywood, boy aren’t you a sight for sore fucking eyes!” Geoff called happily as the group exited the airport.

Geoff was standing with his arms crossed in front of a pickup truck, with a big grin on his face and an even bigger moustache.

“Nice to see you, buddy.” Ryan smiled, hugging his friend tightly.

“And my two favourite dick-heads, Micool and Gavvers!” Geoff grinned once he stepped away from Ryan. Michael and Gavin ran to either side of Geoff, both hugging him tightly.

“How’ve you been, old man?” Michael asked.

“Good, I've been good. You kids need to come visit me more often- since Gav moved out it feels like I never see either of you. You really need to come down now the house is done. The pool is fucking beautiful.”

“Sounds top, we can jump off the roof again?!”.

“Oh god, I don’t know. I’m old now, remember? I might die.”

“Bloody hell, you are, aren’t you?” Gavin asked with a laugh. “Remember, when you turn forty-”

“-We can't be friends anymore, got it.” Geoff rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, I think that’s good for Geoff. He’s probably counting down the fucking days.” Michael joked, making Gavin squeal and shove him. Geoff ignored the two, and turned back to Ryan, who had finished loading their luggage.

“So Ryan…”

“So Geoff?”

“Aren’t you gonna fucking introduce me?”

“Oh, shit, yeah.” Ryan turned around, grabbing Ray by the wrist and pulling him towards him.

“This is Ray. My boyfriend. My boyfriend, Ray.”

“That’s me.” Ray nodded, shaking Geoff’s hand. “Uh, cool to meet you.”

“Cool to meet you too.” Geoff grinned. “Ryan has told me approximately zero about you, so it’ll be great to hang out over this week.”

“Yeah,” Ray smiled. “It’ll be fucking… great.”

* * *

 

They arrived at the villa, and Ryan couldn’t stop himself from taking a sharp intake of breath. The place was fucking _beautiful_ , there was no doubting that.

 _Shit_ , he thought, _maybe I’ll have to have fun._

“This is probably the nicest place I’ve ever fucking seen with my eyes.” Ray said, as Geoff pulled the truck to the stop.

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice.” Geoff agreed. “Can’t wait for Michael and Gavin to break something.”

“Look at the _pool_ , boi!” Gavin exclaimed, pointing to the swimming pool that was barely visible from the front of the house, tucked away at the back. “We can get absolutely _smashed_ and do swims, like in summer!”

“And this pools a lot fucking nicer than the one in our apartment complex.” Ray added.

Geoff turned. “Oh, you and Ryan live in the same building as Michael and Gavin?”

“We don’t live together.” Ray said, before Ryan had the chance to nod. He quickly remembered the couple act, and clenched his fist.

“I mean, uh, we practically do. I’m just…”

“He’s waiting on his lease to run out.” Ryan interjected.

“Yes!” Ray nodded. _Lifesaver_ , he looked at Ryan, before turning back to Geoff. “I'll be out of there soon.”

“Aw, young love.” Geoff joked, as the group climbed out of the truck and picked up their luggage. “You’re finishing each other’s sentences and everything.”

Ray blushed, red staining his cheeks, and Ryan awkwardly glanced to the ground. Gavin and Michael laughed quietly behind them, before running towards the house.

“Come on, I'll give you guys a chance to settle in, and then we’re all going out for dinner. My treat!”

* * *

 

The restaurant was probably the seconds nicest place Ray had ever been too, if he counted the villa as the first. They pulled up outside and Ryan had to elbow him in the side to close his mouth, which was hanging open in awe.

“Shit, sorry.” He mumbled. Ryan said nothing, and before anyone could notice anything off about them, slipped his hand into Ray’s.

It was an odd feeling, Ray thought- holding hands with Ryan. It was a small gesture, but it made Ray’s gut twist a little and his chest tighten. Ryan’s hands were large and soft, and it was weird to think of them doing anything other than cradling an Xbox controller or holding stethoscope to a pensioner’s chest.

Most doctors, in Ray’s experience, had cold hands, but Ryan’s were warm and oddly welcoming. His friend shot him a small smiled before they walked into the restaurant, relaxing him immediately.

 _I can do this,_ he thought, sitting down at the table.

 _This’ll be easy,_ he thought as he ordered a Pepsi.

 _I can handle a week. And then everything will go back to normal_ , he thought, ordering a meal off of the beautifully decorated menu.

“-So Ray, what’s Ryan like in bed?”

Ray choked on his Pepsi, coughing loudly and awkwardly into his fist. Gavin laughed and Jack elbowed Geoff in the ribs.

“Asshole.” Jack said, giving Geoff a disapproving glare. Geoff just laughed, before turning back to Ray,

“You okay, man?” he asked

“Sorry,” Ray apologised, straightening as Ryan patted him on the back. “I’m fine.” He managed to say, catching his breath back. “You just took me by surprise, that’s all.”

“One of Geoff’s many redeeming qualities.” Griffon said sarcastically, shooting a lazy glare towards her husband, who just smiled.

“Come on, I’m curious! Ryan got laid almost ne _v_ er in college, and I need to know if was down to his… unique personality, or if he was just really _really bad_.”

The group laughed and Ryan rolled his eyes, making Ray feel a little sorry for him. Ryan was his best friend, and he was doing this for him, he reminded himself.

“No, he’s _great_.” Ray said, nodding awkwardly. He could see Ryan go bright red out of the corner of his eye, as Michael and Gavin silently cracked up next to him. But, he had already opened his mouth, there was no going back. “Loads of… uh, sex- all the time. Really… great, and stuff.”

“Yeah-” Gavin added, spluttering and grinning to hide his laugh. “Ryan and Ray, bloody at it all the time!”

“Our apartments have very thin walls.” Michael explained, trying to nod and look sincere as Ryan’s skin burned and Ray glared.

“Uh, okay.” Geoff nodded. “Well, at least you’re getting laid, that’s the main thing.”

“To getting laid!” Jack laughed, raising his beer. Everyone agreed and joined the toast, laughing and dissolving into chatter.

Ray sent Ryan a silent _I’m sorry_ , with his eyes. Ryan just raised an eyebrow, as if he was saying _tone it down._ Ray sighed, concentrating back to the group, where Jack was telling the story of how he and Caiti had met. Ray relaxed, being able to fall into silence and blend into the conversation. Maybe after that inappropriate, awkward blunder- Ryan’s friends would just leave him alone.

Unfortunately for Ray, they didn't.

“So, Ray, Ryan, how did you guys meet?” Caiti asked.

“Uh…” both Ryan and Ray stuttered, fidgeting slightly before they both spoke in sync.

“At the office.”

“Online.”

There was a silent pause as Ryan and Ray shared a slightly panicked look.

“Uh, I recruited Ray to work at my practice, online.” Ryan explained. Ray relaxed, and the rest of the table smiled, satisfied with the explanation.

“So, Ray works for you?” Geoff asked.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Ray and Ryan exchanged another look.

“Yes.”

“No.”

Before Geoff could open his mouth, Ryan butted in, “It’s complicated.” He said awkwardly, tapping his fingers on the table. “Business… affairs… you know the deal. Anyway, how’ve things been with you guys over the past year or so?”

“Well…”

The conversation was mostly steered away from Ray and Ryan after that. Ray kept quiet, and Ryan, finally getting into the swing of things, deflected the questions easily. Ray simply laughed where was deemed appropriate, and concentrated more on what everyone else had to say.

However, it didn't stop the awful twisting in his gut and his panicked heartbeats. Working in cardiology wasn’t helping, and with every erratic heartbeat he was convinced that he was developing arrhythmia.

Finally, the dinner was over and they all headed back to the villa. Everyone stayed awake downstairs to start drinking, but Ryan and Ray, both never being into alcohol, turned in for the night.

As soon as the door to their room was closed, Ray deflated.

“Nope, I can't do this.” he announced, walking over to his empty suitcase and zipping it open, desperately rooting through the wardrobe for his clothes. _Why did Ryan have to mix all of their stuff up?_

“Ray, come on- you did great!”

“Come on, Ryan- you saw what happened out there tonight!” he exclaimed. “I swear to god, I’m having heart palpitations. I need you to prescribe me some fucking type of anticoagulant- get me fucking warfarin or dabigatran or-”

“-Ray, you need to calm down!”

Ray stopped, taking in a deep breath as Ryan’s hands settled on his shoulders. After a few breaths, he looked up to Ryan.

“Shit, sorry.”

“You okay?” Ryan asked. Ray nodded.

“Yeah I- I just don’t want to screw this up for you, okay? I’m just… way to fucking weird and awkward for this shit. I wanna go home and play on my fucking Xbox until I pass out, not… go out to fancy restaurants and drink beer in a swimming pool.” He said. “And what makes it even worse, is that all your fucking friends can see I’m a loser, and they probably think you could do so much better.”

“Don’t say that.” Ryan said, shaking Ray’s shoulders slightly. “Ray, you’re literally my best friend. I don’t think I could _do_ any better than that. You’re fucking awesome, okay? And believe me, I also want to be at home, playing Xbox sleeping on your couch and shit. But… we’re here, for the week, hell, not even that- it’s only five days! We’re just gonna have to suck it up.”

Ray sighed. “Alright.” He nodded, stepping back from Ryan. “What side of the bed do you want?”

“What?” Ryan instantly felt heat rise to his cheeks, as Ray pointed to the double bed in the room.

“Well, unless you’re fucking sneaking downstairs in the night to sleep on the couch and sneaking back up in the morning, I’m gonna suggest we should just share.” He shrugged, like it was no big deal.

 _Wait_ , Ryan thought, _This is Ray. This is no big deal._

“Right, yeah,” he nodded. “I'll uh, I'll take the left side. I like being closest to the door.”

“Why?” Ray asked, rooting through the wardrobe for something to sleep in.

“I don’t know, force of habit I guess?” Ryan shrugged his shoulders. “Closest to the door is the easiest way to ensure you can escape if there’s an emergency.”

“You’re fucking weird, bro.” Ray said flippantly, before grabbing his sleepwear and disappearing into the bathroom to change.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a lot easier for Ray, but Gavin says something that makes him think. The rest of the gang head out on a booze cruise, and Geoff sends Ryan and Ray off to a dinner show, where they bump into some familiar faces from Ryan's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr http://papersk1n.tumblr.com/ - feel free to leave prompts/ask questions! 
> 
> Thanks<3

_ Part Three _

 

The next day was a lot easier than the first. Ray actually liked Geoff and Griffon and Jack and Caiti, and without the pressure of being in public, he could actually relax, just hanging out with Gavin and Michael, whilst Ryan caught up with his friends.

Michael and Gavin were in and out of the pool most of the afternoon, and Ray was content to watch from the side lines, sitting on a sun lounger and playing on his DS. Whilst Michael and Gavin did some very rated-R type ‘wrestling’ in the water, Caiti came and sat beside him with her DS.

“Even though I’m from Australia, I’m not really one for swimming either” she smiled. Her and Ray conversed lightly for a little while, Ryan chatted with Jack, Griffon and Geoff, and Michael and Gavin carried on playing around.

Eventually, Caiti left, and Michael and Gavin made their way out of the pool so they could sit with Ray, and talk for a while.

“So how are you, Ray?” Gavin asked. He looked up from his DS.

“I’m alright.” Ray shrugged. “How are you?”

“Top, actually.” Gavin smiled.

“I’m going to get more Riot Punch, you want anything, Ray?” Michael asked, picking up a towel and drying his hair. Ray shook his head and Michael left, leaving Gavin alone.

Both were content to sit silently together for a while, as Michael got caught up in conversation with Jack and Caiti and Griffon, whilst Ryan and Geoff talked by the barbecue. Ray could feel Gavin watching him, and turned.

“What?” he asked.

Gavin blushed. “Nothing.”

“Well, obviously it’s something.” Ray said, closing his DS and sitting up. “What? Have I fucking got something on my face, or something?”

“No! I- I dunno.” Gavin shrugged, looking from Ray over to where Geoff and Ryan stood. “Just… You and Ryan seem to be doing alright. With the couple shit.”

“Well, yeah. It isn’t that hard.” Ray said. Gavin just nodded, looking to the floor. He didn't remain silent for long, Gavin never did, but it was clear he was thinking something over, as he stared into the ground, occasionally drumming his fingers on his knee.

“What?” Ray asked. Gavin sighed.

“Just… it wouldn’t be too bad, being with Ryan, would it?”

Ray raised an eyebrow, looking at Gavin curiously. “I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Never really thought about it.”

Gavin’s soft smile fell from his face, and he glared at Ray. “What, never?” he asked. Ray shook his head. “You’re a bloody liar then, Ray Narvaez Jr!”

“What, I haven’t!” Ray insisted.

“Come _on_ Ray. Bloody look at him-” Gavin leant forwards, turning Ray’s head to look at Ryan. “He’s _fit_ , and he’s a _doctor_ , and he’s… well, he’s _Ryan_ , ain’t he? He’s _nice_ , well- most of the time he is.”

“I-maybe.” Ray shrugged, gaze softening as he watched Ryan talking to Geoff. He was doing that thing with his hands that Ray loved to see, the gestures he’d make only when he was really excited about something. As Ray watched, Ryan looked up and the two’s eyes met. Ryan smiled at him, and Ray smiled back, before Ryan went back to his conversation with Geoff.

“Yeah, maybe.” He repeated, eyes not leaving Ryan once. “Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.”

* * *

 

Ryan nodded once at Ray before turning back to Geoff. The two had been catching up on their lives over the past years, as Geoff barbequed steak and Ryan refilled his whiskey every now and then. Ryan could feel Geoff grinning at him as he looked to Ray, and then looked back.

“You’re real fucking loved up, aren’t you?” Geoff asked.

Ryan blushed. “I-uh yeah. Yeah I am.” he said, sipping from his Diet Coke, looking to the floor. Geoff smiled.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Ryan. I’m happy for you, we all are. We thought it’d never happen, but fuckin’ look at you. Got a real life relationship.” Geoff nodded over to Ray, who had turned back to Gavin. “And none of us ever thought we’d see the day.”

“Thanks for the confidence.”

“Shut up.” Geoff grinned. “Just be happy that you’re with someone who’s good to you. Everyone loves Ray!  You guys are… good together.”

“We are?” Ryan asked.

“Fuck yeah!” Geoff nodded. “I mean, it’s obvious that you’re into each other, and you're comfortable in each other’s presence. You seem to share the same interests, all of that relationship 101 shit.”

Ryan nodded along with Geoff’s words, hoping he didn't look suspicious as he listened. Ryan wondered, were he and Ray just really good actors, or were they genuinely couple-like in their actions? Ryan had never really thought of Ray in any way other than a close friendship and had certainly never thought about any kind of romantic relationship, but then, what did Ryan fucking know about how actual romantic relationships worked.

“Do you love him?” Geoff asked. Ryan choked on his Diet Coke, and went bright red.

“I-uh, I don’t know.” He answered, staring at Ray, rather than Geoff’s bright blue eyes, which had always managed to find the truth in him back in college.

“Well... when Griffon and I first got together, I mean- we were inseparable, you remember. And then one night we went out and saw a really shitty movie, and then we had to walk home because my car broke down… and she held my hand and then...I just _knew_.”

“That you loved her?” Ryan asked, remembering the distinct feeling of Ray’s hand, clasped tight in his own. It had made him feel a lot of things that he had chosen to ignore at the time, more caught up in the excitement of the lie they were acting out.

But could it have meant more?

“Yep.” Geoff nodded, bringing Ryan back to reality. “It can be something really dramatic or the stupidest thing that makes you realise you love someone. And when it happens, you’ll know.”

Ryan swallowed, as Geoff went back to tending to the barbeque. Michael came over, sweeping Geoff into a separate conversation, leaving Ryan to stand in silence and just _think_ for a while.

There was a splash, as Gavin jumped back into the pool, right onto Jack’s back, making him pull him around the pool. Ryan looked over to Ray, who was sitting cross legged on the deckchair, playing on his DS again.

Ray looked up, almost as if he could feel Ryan’s gaze settle on him, and smiled. And despite the fact that he was a cardiologist, Ryan couldn’t even comprehend the speed in which his heart was beating.

* * *

On the third night of the vacation, Geoff took everyone out on what Gavin had described as a ‘booze cruise’, which was basically a giant party on a boat in the middle of the night, where everyone would get drunk. Knowing that Ryan, and Ray weren’t exactly big fans of drinking, or partying, Geoff surprised them by giving them two tickets to a Hawaiian themed evening down at a local hotel, which was essentially dinner and a show.

After everyone left, Ray shrugged and said that they didn't have to go, but Ryan insisted.

“A way to say thanks,” he explained. “For helping me out.”

Ray just smiled, closing his DS and sprang to his feet, the two getting a cab and heading down the hotel. It was easy between them, as it always had been, talking and smiling as they walked through the hotel to its garden, where tables had been set out and palm trees had been wheeled in, and a few dancers were on the stage in grass skirts.

“Is this fucking classy or what?” Ray said under his breath, as he and Ryan waited in a line of people to get their table. Ryan just laughed, looking around.

“I’ve never seen a bigger group of pretentious douchebags in my life.” He whispered back, making Ray splutter.

“Look at that ladies fucking _hat!_ ” Ray laughed. “Do you think that fruits real?”

“The fruit? Maybe. Her _breasts_? That’s a different story.”

The two were giggling together as they moved slowly through the line, pointing at people and making snide comments. Ryan usually wouldn’t be so crass, but he loved the way that Ray would laugh when he made a comment about someone's awful Hawaiian shirt or ridiculous hairstyle. He found himself really trying to search out flaws in every person on the complex, just to impress Ray.

And then his eyes fell on someone that he wasn’t expecting to see.

“Shit!”

“What, what is it?” Ray asked looking around in search of what Ryan had seen.

“Don’t see us, don’t see us… oh _shit_ , they’ve seen us!”

“Who?” Ray asked. Ryan gritted his teeth, anxiously looking towards a couple who were across the complex, staring at Ryan and Ray with smiles on their faces as they began t0 approach. “What’’s going on?” he hissed.

“Short version, you see the woman with the blonde hair?”

“I see her.”

“Her name is Ashley. The guy she’s with is Burnie Burns. We all went to college together, Burnie’s a part of the ridiculously successful club, Ashley is the only girl I’ve ever been in love with.”

“Shit, she’s like, you're ex?” Ray asked.

“Oh God no, she was way out of my league. We were just friends, and then she got with Burnie after college.” Ryan shrugged, feeling anxiety bubble in him as Ashley and Burnie came closer.

“Got it,” Ray nodded. “So Burnie’s an asshole, stole your girl?”

“No, Burnie’s great! Funny guy, hard-working, dedicated. I never made my feelings for Ashley known, he got in when the chance was there. He’s great, honestly.”

“Well, shit- so we can't hate them?”

“Nope.” Ryan shook his head, slipping his hand into Ray’s before his face broke out into a grin, and Burnie and Ashley were stood before them.

“Ryan Haywood! What are you doing here?” Burnie asked, smiling.

“Burnie!” Ryan smiled. “I- _we’re_ just in Florida on vacation. Me and Ray. My _boyfriend_.”

“Oh shit, no way!” Burnie smiled, turning to Ray and extending his hand. Ray shook it, smiling awkwardly. “Cool to meet you, no offence, but I can't believe Ryan fucking found someone. Props dude!”

Ryan smiled, and Ray frowned. Ashley laughed.

“Sorry about him, I’m Ashley.” She shook Ray’s hand, before turning back to Ryan. “How’ve you been?” she asked with a smile.

“Great, just great.” Ryan said, worlds quick and abrupt, smile never leaving his face. “I just took Ray here for a vacation.”

“It’s our anniversary.” Ray added.

“Yes. It is... that indeed.”

“Well, that’s a fucking celebration!” Burnie grinned. “You guys should join us at our table!”

“Oh, God, we don’t want to impose.” Ryan said, awkwardly glancing at the faster-moving line. The last thing he wanted to do was sit down with the only girl he’d ever fallen in love with, and his extremely successful friend who she was with.

“No, we insist.” Ashley said. “We’ll make a night of it! Champagne and all!”

And that’s how Ryan and Ray found themselves sat together, opposite Burnie and Ashley at the show. Ray could feel his hands clamming up and sweating as he sat awkwardly straight, fists in his lap. Ryan, on the other hand, looked a little too comfortable, elbows on the table and shirt sleeves rolled up with an overbearing grin never leaving his face.

Thankfully, Ashley and Burnie didn't suspect a thing, even though neither Ryan nor Ray touched their champagne.

“So, you said it’s you’re anniversary? How long’ve you guys been together?” Ashley asked.

“Eight months.”

“Ten months.”

“Uh,” Ryan looked to Ray awkwardly, whose brown eyes were silently screaming _help me_ , before he cleared his throat, and turned back to Burnie and Ashley. “Nine. Actually.”

“Yep, nine.” Ray agreed. “I guess, uh… time just _flies_ when you’ve found the love of your life, right?”

Ashley cooed at them and Burnie smiled.

“Yeah, and on the contrary… every day feels like one point two five days when you’re with someone you love.” Ryan added.

Burnie frowned, and Ashley raised an eyebrow. “Uh, what?”

“Because, uh assuming there’s thirty days in a month, we’ve really been dating two hundred and forty days, but if it’s been ten months, then it’s actually three hundred days.” Ryan explained himself with rushed words, calculations flying in his brain.

Both still looked confused, and Ryan swore silently at himself for getting so caught up in the metaphor.

“And uh… in order for eight months to be ten… every day would have to be one point two five days. Because two hundred and forty divided by three hundred is one point two five.” Ray added. Ryan grinned, at least _somebody_ got it.

There was a pause of silence, before both Burnie and Ashley began to laugh, Ray and Ryan awkwardly joining in.

“You guys are _adorable_ together.” Ashley said. “I’m happy you’ve found someone, Ryan.”

“Yeah, someone who can keep up with you.” Burnie added, turning to Ray. “Honestly, this guys like… a thousand miles a minute in his head. You should’ve seen him in college, I’d make him do my homework for me!”

“Well… that’s him, I guess. That’s… that’s _my Ryan_.” Ray smiled, looking to Ryan, who couldn’t help but smile back at him. Ray reached for Ryan’s hand, holding it tightly, mainly to stop himself from reaching for a fork and stabbing himself in the throat for being so cringy, but also, because a small part of him was enjoying the feeling of being Ryan’s significant other, even if it was only for the shortest amount of time, and he wanted as many chances to have Ryan’s hand in his as he could manage.

* * *

 

The evening carried on mostly uneventful after that. The food was good, and the non-alcoholic cocktails were sweet and had fruit in them, so Ray was happy. Ryan’s hand didn't leave his when they were between courses and the conversation between the four flowed easily.

Ray was actually starting to feel relaxed, before he caught himself. Gavin’s words from before were echoing in his mind. _Just how easy had he and Ryan fallen into the couple routine?_

“Ray?”

Ray shook his head, bringing himself back into reality. Ashley had been talking to him…

 _Shit,_ _Ashley_ had been talking to him.

“Ashley wanted to play some… game?” Ryan explained, a questioning tone lingering in his voice. Ashley smiled.

“It’s sort of a game… sort of not. It’s a mushy couple’s thing.”

“Oh, is this ‘Three Things’?” Burnie asked with a groan. “Just strip away every last shred of their masculinity, why don’t you?”

Ashley glared at him, before turning back to Ryan and Ray. “So, what do you say?”

“I don’t understand.” Ray said. “What’s the game?”

“Basically, you turn to your significant other, and you tell them the three things you love most about them. And then they do the same.”

“It’s more of a couples exercise than a game.” Burnie explained. “Started off in a psych class Ashley took in college. Apparently, it strengthens the bond, or some bull.”

“It’s so _not_ bull!” Ashley said. “Worked for us, didn't it?”

“Alright, fine. You win.” Burnie smiled, leaning forwards and kissing Ashley on the side of her face. Ryan watched, feeling the last swirls of college-aged jealousy leaving him. He wasn’t really all that bitter towards their relationship. They were happy, and they were Ryan’s friends, so _he_ was happy, for them.

He looked to Ray, who’s eyes were wide as he listened to Ashley explain the rules of the exercise, taking it all in. Ray looked to him, and Ryan asked, “So, do you want to?”

Ray shrugged. “Sure. YOLO, right?”

That made Ryan laugh. It was strange, really, how they could so easily lie to their friends and masquerade as a couple, but really, they hadn’t actually changed _themselves_ that much. Ryan found himself beginning to wonder if this was what things would be like if he and Ray really were in a… _relationship_.

“Alright Ryan, you go first.” Ashley suggested. Ryan froze a little, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he tried to come up with something to say.

Ray laughed at his expression. “God, don’t look so horrified.” He joked, making eye contact with Ryan. “Don’t… don’t say it to them, just say it to me? If that helps?”

Ryan nodded. He took a deep calming breath in. This was Ray, he reminded himself. Ray had been his best friend for years.

 _Nothing would change._ He told himself, before the truth began spilling out of him.

“Uh… the first thing would probably be… the way you always beat me at Xbox games. Like, you’re really good and you never go easy on me. You make me fight to win.” He said with a smile, words running off of his tongue quicker than he could process them in his mind. “And… and probably your sense of humour. You always have these, sarcastic comments and they make me laugh. You say you aren’t funny but… to me you are.”

“Ryan-”

“-come on, let me finish?” Ryan asked with a smile. Ray was trying to fight his own grin, heat rising on his cheeks. “The final thing,” Ryan said. “And… I guess it’s stupid or... but, uh, the way you’re always there for me. You help me out whenever I ask, no matter how ridiculous it is, you join me on my stupid schemes and you save my ass every time. And I hope you know how grateful I am when you do.”

“Ryan, I-”

“Sh!” Ashley cut Ray off, an admiring smile on her face and a wet sparkle in her eyes. “You go next, straight away. Make it come from the heart.”

“Oh shit, uh,” Ray blushed, glancing around. Then, Ryan’s hand crept into his and he smiled. “Uh, I guess the… the way you like, know everything about me. You pay attention to all the little things I tell you, dumb things that nobody would ever fucking remember. But you do… you remember every-one.” He said, looking down at his and Ryan’s fingers, interlinked.

“And I guess, uh, the way you like- _know_ a tiny little thing about _everything_. It’s just like, one little fact about one insignificant thing, but you know it and… I don’t know, it’s cool, because I probably never would’ve known that Russia has a larger surface area that Pluto… or that the world’s deepest fucking _post_ - _box_ is in _Japan_. Just little dumb things, you know?” Ray paused, taking a breath before he finally lifted his eyes from the table, and locked them with Ryan’s own.

“And… uh,” Ray could feel the nerves setting in. His brain wasn’t working, his thoughts were too fast and uncontrolled. There was no room for rationality, not anymore. He was in way too deep, sitting there in the middle of a restaurant as he told Ryan everything he loved about him.

“The last thing,” he said. “I… I’m shitty at these sort of things, but I guess it’s your smile, as cliché as that sounds.” He laughed nervously. “Like, when you find something funny. Or when someone tells you something that makes you happy, or when little old Mrs Sylvester got cleared for her heart transplant...” Ray smiled, shaking his head at the thoughts. “Your… stupid blue eyes light up and get all sparkly like…like a fucking kid on Christmas morning. And I uh… I love it.” He shrugged.

A moment of silent eye contact passed between the two, before awkwardly, Ray tore his eyes away and looked back to Ashley, who was tearing up.

“That’s it, I guess.” He said. “How’d we do?”

“That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen!” she exclaimed, wiping her eye and leaning her head on Burnie’s shoulder. He lifted his arm, and put it around her. “It’s clear to see that you guys are so good together, and so _happy_ together.” she clasped her hands together. “Ryan, I’m _so_ happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Ryan said, not taking his eyes off of Ray once, smiling. “I’m happy for me too.”

* * *

 

As they walked back to the villa in the warm night, their hands didn't release each other. Burnie had offered them a ride, but it wasn’t very far, so they opted to walk together.

It was silence, but a comfortable silence, as Ray just felt the gentle weight of Ryan’s hand in his and Ryan thought of the words the pair had spoken earlier.

Eventually as they got to the villa, avoiding everyone’s drunken antics in the rooms downstairs, they began to speak about the night’s details.

“I don’t know,” Ryan was saying. “I wanted to me mad because I had that stupid crush on Ashley for so long but… her and Burnie seem really happy, so I can… deal, I guess.”

“And you’ve got me, obviously.” Ray joked as they stopped just outside the door to their room. “Your loving boyfriend of eight, nine _and_ ten months.”

Ryan laughed. “Yeah,” he said, quietly. “I’ve got you.”

His thumb ran just over Ray’s, gently as their hands were still linked. Ray looked down in surprise, but didn't say anything. He looked back up at Ryan. Ryan looked at him.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but Ray wasn’t really in the mood for talking. Suddenly, he understood what Gavin and Michael had meant. He knew why everyone had accepted them as being a couple despite their awkwardness at the first dinner.

He understood everything.

He was just tiptoeing up, leaning in to Ryan’s mouth when Michael and Gavin’s voiced were heard getting louder, stumbling down the hallway. Their hands detached and they jumped back practically two feet from each other, blushing awkwardly as Michael and Gavin bumbled down the corridor, giggling.

“Have a good night, lads?” Gavin asked, hanging off of Michael, who was opening the door to their room.

“Uh, yeah.” Ryan said, awkwardly. “It was great.”

“Cool.” Michael nodded. “Geoff and everyone are still downstairs, me and Gav are turning in. Later.”

“Later.” Ray said quietly, as Michael and Gavin entered their room, closing the doors behind them. Awkwardly, he looked to Ryan.

“I…I’m gonna turn in too.” He said.

“Right…” Ryan nodded. “I… I think I’m going to, uh, to see Geoff and everyone.”

“Right, okay.” Ray nodded, fingers clutching at the door handle of their room. “I, uh… I'll see you later?”

“Goodnight Ray.”

Ray had wished he was surprised that he didn't get any more out of Ryan than that, and he had wished he didn't feel so upset when he laid awake, alone, for the rest of the night.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Upload: Epilogue!
> 
> Kudos&Comments appreciated<3

_ Part Four _

The next day was the beginning of the end of their vacation at the villa, and Ray was sitting cross legged on a deckchair by the pool, playing quietly on his DS. He had barely seen Ryan, let alone spoken to him the whole day, and was more than content to just quietly play the rest of the day away, until he could go home and things could maybe go back to normal.

But then, there was Gavin, sitting opposite him and grinning. Small droplets of chlorine stained water dripped from the ends of his hair, and his eyes were red and stung from being in the pool for too long. His entire body was dripping, but Ray managed to ignore him. He wasn’t going to even look at Gavin, because the Brit had an annoying habit of being able to read his every thought and emotion with just a word, and right then, Ray really didn't need Gavin knowing about any of his… _feelings_ for Ryan.

Feelings that Ray wasn’t even really sure about himself.

But then, Gavin leant back and _sneezed_ not only with his oversized nose but with his _entire body_ , tiny droplets of water flying from his hair onto Ray’s face and T-shirt.

“Oh shit, sorry Ray!”

Ray looked up at Gavin and glared. Gavin’s dopey smile fell, and his eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re upset.” He said.

“Yeah, you just fucking covered me in water.” Ray said bluntly, shaking his hair with his hand. Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“No, that would’ve ticked you off, sure- but you genuinely look _upset_. What’s up, lad?”

Ray sighed. He really didn't need Gavin meddling into his personal life any more than the Brit already did on a day to day basis. Technically, this was his vacation, after all.

“It’s fucking nothing Gavin, just leave it.” Ray said, eyes drifting back to his DS. Gavin studied him for another minute or so, before he eyes lit up, as he spotted something behind Ray.

“It’s Ryan, isn’t it?”

Ray groaned, turning around to where Gavin was looking. Ryan was staring, and had done a pretty shitty job of looking away at the last minute. Ray sighed, and turned back around, avoiding Gavin's eyes. The stupid British lanky _fucker_ was way too smart for his own good

“Gavin, I said fucking leave it, okay. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Did something _happen_?”

“Gavin-”

“-I mean, you two _did_ look awful close the other night, but-”

“- _Gavin_!” Ray raised his voice, which was something he rarely ever did. “Fucking _drop it_ , okay?”

Gavin sighed, and pouted. “Fine.” He said, standing up. “Suit yourself.”

Ray didn't say anything else as Gavin walked away.

* * *

 

“What’s up with misery over there?” Geoff asked, pointing to Ray, who was still sitting in the same spot, pouting into his DS. The water had long since dried from his shoulders, but he still managed to look uncomfortable.

Gavin sipped his drink. “I think he uh, had an argument with Ryan.” He shrugged. “No big deal, they’ll be back to normal in no time, always are… uh, have you seen Michael?” he asked quickly, keen to change the subject.

“Oh, he went in the house to get a drink.”

Gavin nodded, standing up and beginning to look for Michael. If anyone knew how to get Ray to cheer up, it had always been Michael. And failing that, Michael could have a word with Ryan, and maybe the gent would pull his head out of his ass and fix whatever it was he had ruined.

Gavin found Michael relatively easily, standing alone in the empty kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. Gavin grinned as he crept up on Michael from behind, whispering a hello in his ear just as Michael closed the fridge.

He _yelped_ , making Gavin laugh, and jerked around, turning to face Gavin. “Fucking hell, Gav! Don’t do that!” he yelled.

Gavin just carried on laughing. “Sorry love, couldn’t resist.”

“What the fuck do you want, anyway?” Michael asked. If it was anyone else, they would’ve sounded mean, but Gavin knew that Michael’s abrasive words came with an _adorable_ smile and were only ever meant adoringly.

“Ray’s in a bit of a tizz.”

“What’s fucking wrong with him?” Michael asked, not even bothering to question the meaning of the word ‘tizz’, because he had long since become accustom to Gavin’s ridiculous British slang.

“I don’t know, he wouldn’t say… but I think he and Ryan had a tiff.”

“A _tiff_?”

“An argument.”

“Yeah, I got _that_ , I’m asking what about?” Michael said. “Just last night they looked pretty loved up, gazing into each other’s eyes and shit. I thought they were finally gonna get it over with, and bang.”

“Michael, be serious.” Gavin scolded. Michael rolled his eyes, but nodded. “Talk to little Ray, find out what’s wrong?”

“Fuck that.” Michael said, opening the beer with a bottle opener. “I’m going straight to Ryan. If Ray’s really as upset as the fucking word _tizz_ can imply, then he’s not going to want to talk. You know what Ray’s like, he’s a quiet little fucker when he wants to be.”

“You’re right.” Gavin agreed. “But what are you going to say to Ryan?” he asked.

“I'll tell him the fucking truth!” Michael said. “He’s fucking in love with Ray, and he needs to do something about it, simple. Then we can all go home happy, and get laid a lot more often!”

Gavin grinned. “All of us?”

“ _Especially_ me and you. After we fix the other idiots.”

“Good.” Gavin leant forwards, kissing Michael once on the lips. “Now don’t go too hard on Ryan. He is a bit of a dunce when it comes to relationship stuff, considering he’s never had one.”

* * *

 

Michael found Ryan relatively quickly, he was standing by the barbecue with Jack and Caiti, talking about his job and hearts and all sorts of other bullshit that Michael wasn’t particularly interested in.

“Ryan?” he interrupted. “Mind if we, uh, talk for a second?”

“Sure, Michael- uh, Jack, I'll be back.”

Ryan walked off with Michael, who was uncharacteristically silent. They headed off round to the side of the house, where there wasn’t much apart from a small bench and the dumpster. Michael sat down on the bench, and Ryan sat down beside him.

“Do you uh, remember- before me and Gavin were exclusive and whatever, when you and I fucked?” Michael asked.

Ryan’s cheeks flushed crimson, and Michael bit back a laugh at Ryan’s flustered expression. “Uh, yeah… yeah I remember Michael. Uh, why?” Ryan asked.

“Do you remember how Ray didn't fucking talk to either of us for a _week_ after he found out?” Michael asked. Ryan nodded. “Was kinda weird at the time, because like… why would he be pissed? Unless he _liked_ you.”

“Uh, I don’t follow-”

Michael ignored Ryan. “But Ray insisted he didn't, I fucking fell in love with Gavin, and everything was forgotten about, no big deal, right?”

“Sure, but uh-”

“How do you think that would go down, if that happened now?” Michael asked. “I mean, asides from Gavin fucking murdering us both, how do you think Ray would react?”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on, Ryan- you’re a smart guy. How would he react?”

“He’d… I don’t know…. He’d be… he’d be mad, I think.”

“And if you’re smart enough to know that… then you’re smart enough to know that Ray has a _huge_ crush on you, aren’t you?”

“Michel, I don’t know if he-”

“He does. Ray’s fucking head over heels for you, man, you’ve _got_ to be able to see that?” Michael asked. Ryan shrugged.

“He… there might be a chance that he… has _affection_ for me, sure but… I don’t think he really thinks that I-”

“Oh my _God_ , you guys both _are_ as dumb as I fucking hoped you weren’t.”  Michael groaned, running a hand through his damp, curly hair. He turned, and looked Ryan directly in the eye. “Ray likes you, fuck affection, fuck friendship- he _likes_ you. And sometimes Ryan, I really do think that you like him too. But you spend way too much time _thinking_ and not enough doing!” He said. “Believe me, I’ve been in your fucking position. It took me _way too long_ to realise how much I liked Gavin, but as soon as I did, I knew I had to act on it- because life is too fucking short, and I’d already lived a thousand fucking minutes without him. I didn't want to live any more, you know?”

“I- maybe, maybe I-”

“There’s no fucking maybe, Ryan.” Michael sighed, standing up and tucking his hands in the pockets of his shorts. “Either you like Ray or not. Either you tell him that his feelings are unrequited, and he can get over it and move on, or you fucking keep fucking _thinking_ about it, and you don’t tell him. Either way, his heart gets broken. And Eventually, Ryan, he’ll give up. There’s a reason he can't keep a fucking relationship, and it’s _you,_ but eventually that’ll change. He’ll meet someone who fucking appreciates him.”

“Is there a third option?” Ryan asked. Michael smirked.

“If it isn’t obvious by now, what the third option is, then you don’t _deserve_ the fucking third option.”

* * *

 

With Michael’s advice heavy on his shoulders, Ryan searched through the house for Ray. It was like Michael had lifted a lid off of him, releasing so much _pressure_ and _heat_. Ryan wanted to spill out a thousand words, wax poetry and sing sentiments, because _fuck_ , he _did_ like Ray.

His assistant had abandoned his seat in front of the pool and disappeared inside the house, so Ryan was pacing up the stairs towards the room they shared, hoping he was in there.

He made it to the door, and his hands clasped at the handle, throwing the entrance open and stepped into the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ray beat him to it.

“Thanks, yeah- I'll definitely consider it. Thank you. Goodbye.”

Ray was on the phone, and Ryan was more than a little impatient to express his feelings. If anything, the phone call was a ridiculous waste of time! What on the phone could’ve been more important than the start of a blossoming relationship?

“Ryan?” Ray turned around, locking his phone. “What’s up?”

“I, uh-” Ryan’s heart was racing, and the words fell short on his tongue. Ray looked… different. He looked _concerned,_ the happy-go-lucky, stroke sarcastic-ass-hole glimmer in his eyes was dulled.

Perhaps the phone conversation had been more important than Ryan had originally thought.

“Are… are you okay?” Ryan asked. Ray nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Who was on the phone?”

“Uh… it was a… a doctors surgery, in New York.” Ray said.

“From _New York_?” Ryan asked. “Why were they calling you?”

“I was uh… I was headhunted. They were calling, wanting me for a job.”

Suddenly, it felt like every feeling and emotion Ryan had worked up since his conversation with Michael had shattered, and fallen onto the floor.

“W-what?”

“They want me to join them in New York. It’s good money, more than I make now, to be honest.” Ray explained with a shrug. “And, I guess it wouldn’t be hard, moving back to New York. All my family are out there, my old friends, and stuff.”

“Are you going to take it?” Ryan asked. Ray looked up at him, and a small smile grew on his face.

“No.” he finally said, shaking his head. “And leave you all alone? You wouldn’t survive a week without me.”

Ray was still smiling, but he didn't look happy. Ryan felt something twist in his gut.

“And you’d miss me too much,” Ray continued, but it didn't sound like he was telling Ryan. It sounded like he was telling _himself_. “With my, uh… superior gaming skills and sense of humour, right?” Ray stood up, making his way towards the door. Ryan swallowed thickly as Ray came close to him, looking up and locking eyes with him. “You wouldn’t be able to live without me, right?” he started talking like it was a statement, but the inflection in his voice at the end posed it as more of a genuine question. Ray’s dark brown eyes bore into Ryan’s, shivering as if they were searching for an answer.

An answer Ryan couldn’t give.

Ray turned, and opened the door, heading out and down the hall. Ryan turned, moving to chase after him, but stopping himself.

“Ray, wait!-”

Ray turned around, and Ryan had to stop himself from gasping when he saw the brimming of tears in Ray’s eyes. “What is it, Ryan?” he asked quietly.

Ryan froze. “I-it’s… it’s nothing.” He said, looking down to the floor guiltily. “I’m glad you’re staying in Austin. That’s all.”

After that, Ray turned, and carried on walking down the corridor, heading down the stairs. He was only going down to the garden where everybody else was hanging out, but to Ryan, it felt an awful lot like Ray wasn’t just walking out of their room, but was walking out of his life.

* * *

 

They had to leave the villa early on their last day, because Geoff’s friend was sending in a cleaning crew to ready it for a family who were vacationing there. They packed up the trucks and drove down to the nearby hotel, where Ray and Ryan had gone to the Hawaiian night and hung out around the bar.

The hotel staff were more than happy to let them in, considering the lack of holidaymakers in late April, and as long as they were spending money, there wasn’t a problem. The bar was huge, so with everyone down one end, drinking and laughing together, Ryan slunk down to the other end, sitting on a stool.

The bartender came over and before Ryan could order a drink, a voice said. “Just put anything he has on the Burns tab.”

Ryan turned to see Ashley, smiling at him. “Ashley! I-nice to see you.” he said.

“Good to see you, Ryan, anything you want, on Burnie.” She smiled, sipping her own drink.

“Thanks, I don’t really drink though, so just a Diet Coke’ll be fine.” He said. The bartender nodded and poured him his drink, before heading off back to Geoff and the rest of the group, who were currently doing shots. Ryan couldn’t spot Ray, but figured he was probably hiding in the back.

“How’s Ray?” Ashley asked. Ryan sighed.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

Ryan wanted to spin another story. Maybe he and Ray had fought about a TV show… or a flavour of milkshake, like other normal couples did. But he was so fucking tired of lying. He’d let Ray down, in the worse possible way, and using him as part of the lie had been so fucking cruel. He hadn’t even realised it at the time, how much Ray really liked him, and now, it was too late.

“Ashley, I’ve gotta tell you something,” Ryan said. “Ray and I… we’re not… we’re not really a couple.”

“What? I don’t understand, I-”

“-Ray’s my assistant, down at the practice in Austin. We’re best friends. I lied to impress Geoff and everyone else, like I’d finally found someone and… it all spiralled a little out of control, I guess. I’m sorry for lying to you.”

“Ryan, I-”

“-Please, don’t feel sorry for me.” Ryan said, interrupting Ashley’s sympathetic sounding sentiments. “I’m an awful person.”

“You’re _not_ an awful person,” Ashley smiled. “And if it means anything, you and Ray were pretty convincing.”

“We were?” Ryan asked.

“You really were. I thought I really did see that love there, when you did your three things about each other. You had Burnie and I fooled.” She shrugged.

“I think that might’ve been the realest part of it all, actually.” Ryan let out a small laugh. “I… you caught us by surprise. I don’t know about Ray but… I just panicked and said how I felt.” He shrugged. “And now… I’m thinking that maybe I do really feel like being… _with_ Ray, has been the best part of this whole vacation.”

“You like him?” Ashley asked. She wasn’t looking at Ryan, she was looking just past him, but Ryan didn't question it. He was too focused on the thought of leaving Florida, without at least one person hearing it come from his mouth.

“I think I love him.” he admitted. Ashley grinned.

“Maybe you should tell him that to his face.” She nodded in the direction of behind Ryan, and he frowned, turning. Then, he saw Ray, sitting along the bar, only a stool or two away from him. Ryan had been facing Ashley this whole time, he hand even seen Ray make his way over.

And he’d heard _everything_.

“Shit, I-”

“-I'll leave you guys alone. We’ll catch up soon, Ryan. Goodbye Ray.”

Ryan could barely nod a goodbye, his eyes fixed on Ray. “How long’ve you been there?” he asked.

“Long enough,” Ray shrugged, a smile playing on his face.

“Did you hear…”

“That you, uh… _love me_ , or whatever… yeah, I heard.” He said.

“I-uh.” Ryan tapped his fingers against the table. “Uh, what did you think?” he asked.

Ray looked at Ryan, and his face broke out into a wide grin. “I, uh… I think we could work something out.”

**_-fin-_ **


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later.

**_Epilogue_ **

**_One Year Later_ **

“Ryan, babe, come _on_ , we’re gonna be late!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

Ray huffed with his arms folded as he stood by the door of his and Ryan’s apartment, waiting for his moron of a boyfriend to appear round the corner, ready to leave. Soon enough, after a few crashing sounds and some muted swearing, Ryan emerged from the bedroom.

“Will I do?” he asked. Ray grinned, as Ryan walked over to him.

“Yeah, you clean up good.” he said, tiptoeing up to kiss Ryan. “Your shirt isn’t buttoned up properly though.” He added with a smirk.

“Oh for _fuck-”_

 _“_ Fix it in the car! We’re gonna be late.”

Ryan huffed, but agreed, and the two practically jogged down the hallway of their building, heading to the elevator. They were due at Geoff’s house for the party in less than twenty minutes.

And it usually took thirty to get there.

“I blame you.” Ray said, as their car came to a slow stop in a traffic jam, right in the middle of Austin.

“Me?” Ryan asked incredulously.

 “Well, you _are_ the one who sat around watching _Game of Thrones_ in your underwear for an hour!”

“I _have to know_ who dies.”

“Maybe nobody dies!”

“This is _Game of Thrones,_ Ray. Everyone dies.” Ryan grumbled, slouching back in the seat of the car, which was still at a complete stop. Ray rolled his eyes.

“Fair point.  But still, we’re late. We’re late to our own fucking engagement party.”

Ryan shrugged. “Pretty much sums us up though, doesn’t it?”

“We’ll probably be late to our own wedding, too.”

“We’ll probably be late to our own _funerals_.”

Ray laughed at that, shaking his head. “Gross, stop talking about death. I don’t think either of us are dying any time soon.”

“I don’t know,” Ryan said. “I felt an irregular flutter in my chest when I looked at you earlier. Could be developing Arrythmia.” He teased looking over at Ray and smiling.

“Ew, stop being gay, Ryan.”

“Can’t really get much more gay, can we? We’re literally getting married. And not just married, _gay-married_.” Ryan pointed out. “That’s some real shit.”

“Oh God, yeah, we are. Remind me why I said yes?” Ray joked.

“Because you love me.” Ryan answered.

“That’ll be it, then.” Ray nodded. Ryan turned his eyes back to the road, and the car crawled forwards another few feet. “Still,” he added, after a moment. “You loved me first.”

“Nah, bullshit- you had a crush on me for _years_!”

“It was a _crush_ , I wasn’t fucking proclaiming _love_ for all to hear at a bar in Florida.”

“I wouldn’t say I was ‘ _proclaiming it for all to hear’_. The only person listening was Ashley.” Ryan retorted.

“And the hot bartender.” Ray added.

“He wasn’t that hot!”

“Yes he _was_. _And_ , he was totally checking me out.”

“Bullshit-”

“-I swear!” Ray laughed. “He wanted all this.” Ray crudely gestured to his body “But _you_ got me first.”

“Lucky me.” Ryan smiled, looking back to Ray, who grinned at him.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Lucky you.”

Before Ryan could say anything else, Ray’s phone began to ring.

“Hello?...Gavin, I know, we’re late… what do you mean we’re ruining the _do_?...What the _fuck_ does that even mean…are you _drunk_ already?....Gavin!....Put Michael on the phone, you asshole….yes Gavin, I love you too…. No, I won't tell Ryan that you had a crush on him when you first met….” Ray made eye contact with Ryan, who smirked and rolled his eyes. “Yeah….yeah I know Gav….I know, Gav-Gav I love you too, okay?....now put Michael on the phone……. Oh _come on_ , gross, I didn't need to hear about your fucking sex life whilst you were passing the phone…..yeah, bye Gav……..Oh Michael, thank fuck- how is Gavin drunk already?”

Ryan just smirked to himself, switching between watching Ray scold Michael over the phone and watching the road, as the car crept through the traffic, inch by inch. Sure, they were late to their own engagement party, and they’d probably arrive too late to see everyone sober, and _sure_ maybe everyone had managed to muscle in on the wedding and have a say in the decorations and the food and the seating plan.

But Ryan didn't care about any of that.

He could get married in a Chuck-E-Cheese, and he still wouldn’t care. Because he had _Ray;_ with his ridiculous amount of skill in video games and his sarcastic sense of humour, and the way that he’d always help Ryan out with his dumb little schemes and ideas.

And likewise, Ray had him. Because Ray loved the way he remembered all the little things. Ray loved the way that he knew a little bit about everything. Ray loved his smile.

Ray loved _him_.

And Ryan couldn’t really ask for better than that, could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, big thanks to everyone who read, gave kudos and commented! Love 2 u all <3
> 
> Please check out my other fics, and feel free to leave writing prompts either here or on my tumblr PAPERSK1N.tumblr.com 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
